


Chocolate Paws with Your Milk

by lrs002



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie casts a spell, Damon is looking for Jeremy, Jeremy is a cat, Klaus is actually helpful but not really, M/M, Stefan is a crazy cat lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is looking for Jeremy but can't find him anywhere and why does this cat keep bugging him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Paws with Your Milk

What happened? One minute he was with Bonnie and practicing spells then the next his world was dark. Light returned rather quickly when someone picked something off him.

‘Oh God, I’m so sorry Jeremy.” Bonnie said holding his shirt.  
Why would Bonnie be holding his shirt and was she so tall could the spell have shrunk him but that’s not what was worrying him. What was worrying him was that he could feel huge power radiating from Bonnie and it freaked him out.  
Bonnie reached for him and that made him even more scared.

He quickly got away from Bonnie, and began going down the sidewalk to go home when he glanced down and saw what Bonnie had been so sorry for, he was kitten a brown, fluffy thing with big green eyes. The type of kitten that little kids pulled the tail of. He needed to get back to Bonnie she could probably reverse the spell. 

Suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air, meowing and scratching he tried to escape but stopped when he saw who picked him up. It was Stefan.  
“You’re so tiny I’m taking you home to at least give you something to eat.” Stefan said

They were both in the kitchen when the front door opened.

“Stefan have you seen Jeremy.” Damon said calling from another room “He was supposed to meet me at the grill an hour ago.”  
“No I’ve not seen him, was he supposed to meet you for date?” Stefan asked

Damon didn’t answer, but Jeremy had infact been supposed to meeting him for a date.

Jeremy jumped off the Island where Stefan had placed him in front of a bowl of milk, scampering toward Damon and began rubbing against him.

“Stefan, I can’t believe you brought another fleabag in the house.” Damon says kicking the kitten away and walked into the kitchen.  
Jeremy followed and then jumped up on the counter to drink the small bowl of milk.“Oh no we’re having none of that.” Damon said scooping up Jeremy and the milk. Damon places the milk on the ground but holds the kitten scratching behind the kitten’s ears “Have you seen Jeremy?” 

“I am Jeremy.” Jeremy says looking Damon in the face but it comes out as meow.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Damon says dropping Jeremy who lands on his feet by the bowl of milk. Then he begins to play with Damon's shoelaces.

“I’m going to pick up Elena.” Stefan says looking at his phone then shoves his phone in the back pocket of his pants

“Ask her if she seen Jeremy.” Damon says kicking the kitten away

The kitten meows and Stefan goes out the door.

“What are you looking at?” Damon says angrily staring down at the kitten 

“You.” Jeremy says

“I’m going to go take a bath.” Damon says walking away, “Be good, don’t break anything.”

Jeremy just stares after him enjoying the view. Damon suddenly comes back in the kitchen and scoops him up.

“You’re coming with me. I don’t trust you to many breakable things down there.” Damon says, “Plus you probably need a bath.” Walking up the stairs  
Jeremy struggles to get away suddenly very much afraid not of the water but of Damon.

“Relax nothing is going to happen to you you’re just going to keep my company.” Damon says walking into his bathroom.

Jeremy instantly relax and he jumps out of Damon’s arms as he turns on the hot water and begins to strip, tossing his clothes on a chair near the tub where Jeremy hops up and stairs at Damon.

Time passes for a little bit with Damon lathering his pale skin in soap and Jeremy watches.

“You know what I hope Jeremy shows up soon so then he can explain why he didn’t show up and I can kiss him till he can’t think or breath. Its that or strangle him, haven’t made my mind up yet.” Damon says

Jeremy meows.

“Jeremy’s perfect, he’s unlike any person I’ve met. Great, I just sounded like a dumb teenage girl.” Damon says, Unknowingly looking at Jeremy “Why I’m I even talking to you you’re just a stupid cat?”

“I am not stupid.” Jeremy meows angrily glaring at Damon

Damon laughs a laugh that makes Jeremy warm he sounds happy. Damon climbs out of the tub and throws on his clothes again.

“Funny its almost like you can understand me.” Damon says

Jeremy meows again and follows Damon out of the bathroom.

A little while later their in the living room when Elena and Stefan walk in.

“Hey Elena have you seen Jeremy?” Damon asks her

“Nope,” Elena says plopping right down next to him

Jeremy sees this becomes instantly jealous and hops down from the chair he’s in and goes and curls up on top of Damon.

“I thought he was with you.” Elena says

“No, never showed up for the date we had.” Damon says

Elena looks at him strangely.

“I just talked to Caroline she hasn’t seen him ether.” Stefan says

“What about Bonnie?” Elena asks

“Can’t get her on the phone.” Stefan says

That’s because we were in the forest with no cell phone service when she turned me into a cat and is probably still looking for him he thought but Jeremy can’t exactly tell his friends that right now.

“The little brat probably got himself kidnapped by Klaus.” Damon says

Jeremy gives an indigent yowl at that and swipes at Damon with his paws. Then yawns and his eyes slipped close falling asleep.

“Well you can ask Klaus that yourself when he gets here because we are going on temporary truce to find the cure and he’s coming to dinner.” Stefan says

“What!” Damon yells

The doorbell rings exactly at six and Damon, Stefan and Elena get up to answer the door with Jeremy following behind.

“Good evening.” Klaus says stepping into the house

“Your wrong.” Damon says, “Its certainly not a good evening with you here.”

Klaus scowls at him.

“Shall we sit?” Stefan asks motioning toward the food-covered table in the dining room.

Klaus moved to go sit and in the process almost stepped on Jeremy, so Jeremy jumped into Damon’s arms clinging to his shirt 

“Wait one minute, what have you done with Jeremy?” asked Elena

“That’s Jeremy.” Klaus says pointing to the cat in Damon’s arms.

“No dumbass that’s the cat Stefan found and decided to bring into the house.” Damon said

“Fine then I won’t tell you how to change him back.” Klaus said sitting down at the table Stefan and Elena sat down as well but Damon stayed behind holding Jeremy in front of him.

“You can’t possibly be Jeremy. You’re just a cat, right?” Damon asks

Jeremy meows and Damon drops him.

“Tell me how to change him back to his human self.” Damon says yanking Klaus’ chair back

“Nope.” Klaus says continuing to sip his wine.

“Tell me how to change my boyfriend back!” Damon yells

“Damon, I had no idea you where dating Jeremy.” Klaus says with a look of fake surprise.

Klaus knew that Damon and Jeremy were dating for some time now because he had has some of spies on all his enemies watching all the time.

Damon snarls and flips the table.

“Well I’ll just take that as my cue to leave.” Klaus says standing up

“You are not leaving until you tell me how to change Jeremy back to normal.” Damon said gripping the hybrid’s arm

“No, and I suggest you get your hand off me before I break it.” Klaus snarls “Oh by the way I had no intention of coming here to make a truce and help you lot find the cure.” With a smirk Klaus is gone closing the boarding house door behind him.

“Well thanks a lot Damon, that went well.” Elena said

“Like you knew it was going to go any better.” Damon said

Stefan was silent but gave a little nod.

“So what do we do about Jeremy?” Stefan asked

Jeremy wondering the same thing meowed from Elena’s arms.

“I’m going to bed.” Damon said

“What about Jeremy?” Stefan asked

“He’s coming with me.” Damon said retrieving Jeremy from Elena  
“Damon!” She yelled but he was already upstairs shutting his bedroom door 

They laded in Damon’s bed under the covers silently.

“Jeremy, I hope you get back to normal soon.” Damon said placing a soft kiss on the top of the furry head next to him.

Jeremy purred in response.

The next morning found two human looking bodies wrapped in each other’s arms still fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies or life. I'd rather the cookies but life is important too. Love you all


End file.
